The Herclux Imperial Armed Forces
The Herclux Imperial Armed Forces comprises the various branches of the Combine military, incorporating the Imperial Navy, Imperial Ground Forces and the Janissaries of Hercluxia Prime. It maintains one of the largest standing ground forces in the known galaxy, as well as having a sizable naval contingent. After the events of the Fifth Interstellar War, the Imperial Chiefs of Staff, the governing body of the Imperial Armed Forces, began implementing the joint integration of the Combine’s military with its Khanate counterparts, resulting in the formation of the Joint Khanate-Combine Chiefs of Staff which serves as the highest command authority in both the Combine and Khanate. The JCS consists of nine members at any given time, with the chairmanship rotating back and forth on a yearly basis between the Combine and Khanate. The current head of the JCS is Sup. Def. Sanguimanus Dys'tari Monsmastere. Other Herclux members of the JCS include, Imperial Sky Marshall Bolarus Sul'ryft, Imperial Sky Marshall Infernium Vulcanis, Imperial Sky Marshall Nalris Vesuvius Shoggren and Imperial Ground Marshall V'halnok Hrashi'Tal. Taking advantage of doctrinal benefits of both races, the combined military might of the Khanate and Combine working in tangent with joint command is truly a sight to behold, with the Herclux, wielding large monitors as the base of their capital ship fleet, being the hammer, to the Sancordians, who prefer carriers and escort ships, being the anvil to any opposing force. The Imperial Navy PLACEHOLDER The Imperial Ground Forces The Imperial Ground Forces consist of several million troops hailing from all sectors of space. The Ground Forces are divided into three commands: the Imperial Sector Defense Command, charged with the defense of the Combine itself and commanded by the Supreme Defender of Hercluxia Prime, Sanguimanus Dys'tari Monsmastere, a member of the House Monsmastere, Head of the Imperial Chiefs of Staff and current head of the joint Khanate-Combine Chiefs of Staff, the Imperial Assault Command (which also is in charge of the Imperial Training Command), charged with being the first forces on the ground in any external war fought and commanded by Imperial Ground Marshall V'halnok Hrashi'Tal, a member of the House Tal, the Imperial Chiefs of Staff and member of the joint Khanate-Combine Chiefs of Staff, and the Herclux Imperial Guard, charged with defense of the Empress at all costs, commanded by Ground Commandant Vyralus Omyn'zhykyr Balgarus, a member of the House Balgarus and vice-head of the Imperial Chiefs of Staff. Imperial Sector Defense Command *Hercluxia Sector Defense Force – “The Home Guard” *Fenris Sector Defense Force – “Last Line of Defense” *Vulcani Sector Defense Force – “The Impassable” *Primogeni Sector Defense Force – “The Blackguard” *Via Sanctus Sector Defense Force – “The Righteous Hand” *Via Paganus Sector Defense Force – “The Banishers” *Via Gelus Sector Defense Force – “Frost Nova” *Via Infernus Sector Defense Force – “Magma Flow” The Janissaries The Janissaries of Hercluxia Prime are the elite special forces of the Combine that are operate independently of the Imperial Ground Forces. They are commanded by Ground Marshall Romghul Vhar'sung Shoggren, a member of the House Shoggren and one of the senior military commanders in the Herclux Combine. Ground Marshall Vhar'sung declined a position on the Imperial Chiefs of Staff because he felt that such a position would entangle the Janissaries in common military matters. The Janissaries are often employed in special reconnaissance operations as well as unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, hostage rescue and counter-terrorism. They are widely known throughout the galaxy for their skill, and were instrumental to the seizure of the Sirius wormhole during the Fifth Interstellar War. *8 Elite Mechanized Infantry Divisions *6 Elite Mobile Infantry Divisions *10 Elite Armored Divisions *10 Elite Marine Battalions *10 Elite Air Wings *5 Elite Artillery Regiments